Silver
by Monochromatic Sakura
Summary: "What gives you the right to rule my life?" In a world where betrayals are common, and hate is not unusual, I will have my freedom, no matter the cost. "I-It's a baby!" ...That is, if I can actually survive my childhood! SI (not really)/OC fic. Reborn x OC x Fon. Also a bit of Arcobaleno x OC. Cover picture not mine.
1. Rebirth

**READ THIS: I DELETED THIS STORY FOR A SHORT WHILE. It wasn't an accident. The reason for it was a mistake on my part, typing Kazuki's mother's name wrong (and ultimately screwing up the incoming plot). Sorry, but it's back up again.**

**Summary: I remember dying , but I also remember my past life all too clearly. It doesn't really matter, though, because I am a new person now, and this is my story. SI fic in the KHR universe! Reborn x OC x Fon. Also a **_**tiny **_**amount of Arcobaleno x OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Rurouni Kenshin; the honour goes to Amano Akira-san and Nobuhiro Watsuki-san respectively.**

**I'm so sorry for not completing my new chapter for Facing Your Demons, but I really wanted to try out an SI story! On another note, I found out that the term 'SI' was probably turning people away (as I thought that 'SI' was the term for OCs from another world. I didn't realize that it **_**literally**_** meant 'self 'insert), so I changed the summary a bit. To sum this up, this is NOT a SI fic.**

**Chapter one:** **rebirth**

I remember dying.

Of course, this might be a bit of a shock, seeing as after dying, most people wouldn't be talking to you right now, yet alone look back on their deaths. I do, but it wasn't that important, contrary to what you might believe, as it served no purpose other than to verify the fact that yes, I really was dead. After all, who wouldn't be, after being stabbed in the throat?

But even though I remember my death, I also remember my past life all too clearly. It doesn't really matter, though, because I am a new person now, and this is my story.

Once upon a time, my name was Himura Kazuki, the second son of an unimportant farmer of an unimportant village somewhere in the East of Japan. My father, Himura Jiro, loved me with all his heart, and he told me that everyday. '_Your mother, _He used to say, _loved you very much, and so do I.'_

Needless to say, I loved him very much, as well.

My brother, Himura Shinta, though, was an entirely different story. My father meant well, but in my eyes, he could never truly be a friend in which I would confide all my secrets to, no matter how guilty I felt for thinking about him like that. But Shinta, Shinta had always stood by me whenever I needed him the most, like the rock I desperately needed to cling onto until after the tsunami had passed. He was training to be a swordsman, as boys of our time always wanted to be, and had always regaled me with tales about his training, purple eyes shining bright with happiness. He told me that he wanted to make a 'cool' name for himself, when he was famous, and could kill a thousand men with one slash (I chuckled at that. Shinta? Kill? That was as likely as humans flying in the sky), he was going to create a name which he could go by. When I asked him what said name was, he said that he hadn't thought of one yet.

Whacking him lightly on the shoulder, I suggested the name 'Hitokiri Battosai' after a few minutes of consideration, taking into account Shinta's love for the dramatics. With a very serious face, he told me that he loved it.

Laughing, I told him that in turn, I was going to be a swordsman, too, so that one day, we would travel Japan together with Father, like we always wanted.

"Sure!" He had said, grinning. "We'll always be together, then!" I was so sure that we _would_ always be together, just as he said. I had just begun my training to be a swordsman, too, thinking that I would be traveling the whole of Japan with Shinta and Father soon enough.

But all our plans fell to pieces the day I died.

That day, I was tending the fields, waiting for Shinta to come back from his bathroom break. Suddenly, a fat man with fairly expensive robes walked towards me, surrounded by tough-looking men.

"Brat." He said, yellow teeth revealed in an ugly snarl. "Tell me where your brother is." I refused, knowing that they were probably out to kill or terribly hurt Shinta. Opening my mouth to shout for my brother, my yell was cut off by a sword piercing my throat, red trickling down my neck. The fat noble (he had to be one, no one here had the money to pay for that many bodyguards) smirked behind my soon-to-be-murderer.

"Ah ah, none of that. We can't have that wannabe swordsman knowing that something's wrong, can he?" At that point, even through the pain-induced haze that my mind had become, I knew that I was going to die. I wouldn't go down without a fight, though, so I did the only thing I could think of to warn Shinta.

I thrust the scythe I was holding onto the sword in my neck.

***Clang***

It wasn't very loud (hello, dying person here), but Shinta ran out in moments, purple eyes bleeding into gold, just as the man holding the now bloodstained sword yanked it out of me, cursing.

"KAZUKI!" I fell towards the ground, my vision blurring.

"S-or-ry…" I tried to say more, to tell Shinta to keep living, to take care of himself and Father, to be happy for me, _anything._ But I couldn't, as trying to do so only resulted in small, painful gurgles (I vaguely realized that my little stint with the scythe must have ripped my throat apart into an unrecognizable mess). Kami-sama, it _hurt!_

Then, everything went black.

A few seconds later, I found myself in a pinkish, murky place that was extremely humid. I swam around, wondering where I was, and how I got there, because _wasn't I supposed to be dead?_ Feeling strangely tired, I fell asleep, ignoring the slight pull at my belly button.

Days later (or was it years? Time passed by so quickly in this place), the place I was residing in suddenly tightened, squeezing me to the point where I couldn't breathe. What was happening to me? At the same time, something was pushing me from behind. I tried to sluggishly propel myself forward with my hands, but I don't think that I succeeded much in that task.

Before I could choke to death, the force from behind me gave one, last, sudden push, this one seeming more forceful than the others, as I suddenly entered a world full of bright lights and sounds that were too loud.

For some reason, I cried, only barely registering someone drying me hurriedly with smooth cloth.

The shouts, yells, and brief splatter of blood were all it took to convince me that something was terribly wrong.

"Madam Squalo! Madam Squalo! MADAM SQUALO!"

A glimpse of silver hair, tainted red.

**So, did you like it?**

**PS: Did anyone get the Rurouni Kenshin reference? If so, did I get Kenshin's real name right? Of not, please tell me!**

**Questions, comments, answers. They're all accepted!**


	2. wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Rurouni Kenshin; the honor belongs to Amano Akira-san and Nobunaga Watstuki-san.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: wrong  
**

* * *

Superbi was nervous.

"VOIIII!" He suddenly yelled, causing a few of the hospital staff to scurry away, casting wary looks over their shoulders.

Tch. Cowards, the lot of them.

"Now, now, Young Master," The shitty butler smiled, though the six year old could see that it was forced, "I'm sure that Madam is fine."

Before the soon-to-be swordsman could make a snappy remark, the screams piercing the air abruptly stopped. Superbi stopped pacing, dread pooling like sour milk in his gut, as he stared in horror at the frosted window of the Emergency Room.

"Shit! Get the defibrillators!"

"Get the baby out before it chokes!"

"She's slipping! SHE'S SLIPPING! Doctor!" Alfred had to restrain the silver-haired boy when he tried to barge into the room, screw Father's rules.

"Shitty butler!" He hissed. "Let me go!" Alfred could only shake his head sadly. Some of his thoughts must have made themselves known to the young heir, for his eyes widened, then he drooped in the old man's arms.

"She's… going to make it… right?" The former hitman just sighed, shaking his head again.

"No, Young Master, she's not going to make it." Superbi glared up at the butler with eyes of anger, then hurriedly turned around at the sound of footsteps. A man in bloodied green scrubs stood in front of them, his expression pitying.

Superbi found that he hated it.

"I'm sorry." Was all that he said, shaking his head. Eyes widening with pure denial, Superbi ran inside the room, Alfred right behind him.

* * *

Blood.

That was all he could see.

"M-Mother?"

Red. Red. Red red red.

"T-This…is a joke…right?" Silver hair, now tainted red, fanned out behind her, giving her the impression of a deceased angel, beautiful, but no longer alive.

He didn't want that.

"It has to be one! Wake up you stupid bitch! You whore!" he could barely make out the shitty butler's gasp of horror behind him. Superbi didn't care. That man could rot in hell, along with his _father_. "You're just a whore that got lucky with me after Father fucked you! You don't have the privilege to die on me! You don't! So wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!" he finally collapsed to the tiled floor, tears streaming down his face, as his tiny hands clutched at his mother's dress. "Wake up…please don't leave me alone…" Alfred just watched with sad eyes. Slowly, he walked up to the silver-haired boy (because he was just a child, oh _God_, just a child…), and deposited a bundle in his arms. Superbi looked up, eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"This…" Alfred spoke.

"Yes, Young Master. This is Madam's child." The Squalo heir stared at the baby almost reverently, then picked it up as it was a glass doll; like he was scared that if he poked it too hard, it would break.

Creamy skin, and tufts of silver hair. Superbi wondered what colour the baby's eyes would be. Would it be the warm amber that his mother once had? Or the cold, unforgiving steel gray that stared right back at him whenever he looked into a mirror? He sniffled, tears still trickling down his face. As if answering it, the baby opened its eyes, and smiled as well, gums and all, as if reassuring him.

Superbi fell in love.

Wiping away his tears, he turned to the shitty butler.

"Voi, is it male?" The shitty butler seemed surprised, but before he could yell at him, he coughed. "Yes, Young Master, he is indeed a male." The silver-haired child nodded.

"I want to name him." The shitty butler just sighed. "Is that so? What will you name him, Young Master?" Superbi took in the sight of the baby in his arms (sure, it looked disgusting at the moment, but oh well), remembering his mother's love of all things Japanese. He smirked, but if it looked a bit small and watery, no one said anything.

"Kazuki. His name will be Kazuki."

And outside the room, a doctor in bloodied green scrubs heard it all. With a snap of his fingers, he flickered and vanished altogether, leaving behind a white-haired man donning a pale green kimono, with wise, brown eyes behind round spectacles. Pushing his spectacles up his nose, he walked away without a sound, his comment too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Good luck in this world, Kazuki. I expect great things from you, great things indeed."

* * *

Aberto Squalo was in a meeting, when his cell phone rang. Putting on a genial smile, he politely excused himself, and went out to take the call, scowling when he saw who it was.

"Superbi," He gritted out, "Now is not the time." Silence, then his son's voice filtered over the phone, voice strangely subdued.

"Father." Something was wrong. "What, Superbi? What is wrong? Did the birthing go alright?" It had to be alright, Marie had to be safe!

"…"

"Superbi?"

"M-Mother didn't make it," Oh, god. "But the baby did." Baby? What baby? The _monster _that killed his wife? "His name is Kazuki, and…Father? Father?" Aberto hung up, scowling.

"Oi!" he barked to a random servant (_Yvonne Blax, half-Italian, 23, single…_). "Spread the news. Madam Squalo is dead." He then walked away, leaving the servant white with horror.

_Kazuki… _His expression turned black with anger.

_I will never forgive you!_

* * *

**Oh dear. What will happen to Kazuki, now?**

**Questions, comments, answers. They're all accepted!**


End file.
